Sombras
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Hemos cambiado demasiado, Yamanaka. Ninguno es el mismo, en especial tú. -One shot Sasuino-


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Dedicado a: **Ellie Kino y Cati (no olviden que las quiero mucho).

- firufiru - Diálogo

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Sombras**

_One-shot_

Miré fijamente a la negrura de sus ojos, intentando romper esa habitual frialdad que los congelaba.

- ¿Por qué volviste? – inquirí con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. – ¡Joder! Estaba bien hasta que regresaste.

Me sentía una idiota, una estúpida que no podía dejar de amar al mayor imbécil que el mundo pudo haber dado a luz.

- Ese es mi problema.

Ni siquiera me sorprendió cuando lo oí, porque esperaba una respuesta similar, sólo que… que… tenía la inútil esperanza que se diera cuenta de todo el daño que causó al irse sin mirar atrás y, al menos, pidiera disculpas. Pero Sasuke no era así y yo estaba más que harta de observar a ingenuos querer borrar lo que era su esencia. Naruto y Sakura perdían su tiempo.

Pequeñas gotas cayeron del cielo y levantaban el polvo del suelo con lentitud, pero no pude moverme, porque todavía faltaban demasiadas cosas por decir y hoy era el día en el que no dejaría nada para después. Estaba decidida a perseguirlo al infierno, si era necesario, para escupirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba y así expulsar por completo su veneno.

- ¿Sabes? He aprendido que se puede odiar mientras se ama y yo te odio, Sasuke Uchiha – sonreí con tristeza cuando su rostro se desencajó ligeramente de la impresión, pero volvió a la normalidad en segundos.

Miré a las nubes y a esa lluvia que limpiaba mi piel y mi espíritu. El clima había escogido un buen momento para patear lejos al astro rey. Mi llanto por fin se dio por vencido y mis ojos se secaron. Regresé mi vista a sus pupilas y ahora yo era tan fría como él.

Fue él quien sonrió en este punto.

- Hemos cambiado demasiado, Yamanaka. Ninguno es el mismo, en especial tú – dijo avanzando hacia mí, pero deteniéndose a un metro de mi lugar.

El tiempo jamás se detiene; ya era hora de que creciéramos – mi voz se deslizó por mis labios como una melodía fúnebre. Era cierto, crecimos, pero nos perdimos en el camino y abandonamos parte de nosotros con los años.

El viento movía violento las hojas de la tierra húmeda y los árboles se mecían tan fuerte que parecían listos para liberarse de las raíces. Mi cabello se sacudía como un ser vivo y me golpeaba el rostro. Sentía como si el mundo estuviera maldiciéndonos, pero, al mismo tiempo, protegiendo nuestra conversación de oídos indiscretos, porque eran las palabras de dos moribundos, de dos asesinados por sus propias acciones.

- ¿Quién eres ahora, Ino? – preguntó utilizando por primera vez mi nombre, con un brillo inusual en sus irises de ónix.

- Una sombra. – Ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, porque estaba revelando la verdad latente en mis venas, aunque nunca haya tenido el valor para decírmelo a mí misma en esta ocasión simplemente me pareció obvio.

- ¿Y tú, Sasuke, _qué _eres ahora?

- Lo mismo – respondió con una risa macabra que recorrió como una corriente eléctrica mi columna.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Era como si Sasuke volviera a sonarme atractivo, como si hubiera desempolvado la caja donde guardaba todo lo relacionado a él.

- Siempre creí que te asemejabas más a un demonio, ya sabes, alimentándose de los sentimientos negativos o vacíos – dije en tono burlón, tratando de ocultar lo que mi mente no tenía claro.

Esta vez su risa fue sincera y eso simplemente logró confundirme aún más, porque estaba segura que era una de las pocas personas (si no es que la única) que tenía la oportunidad de escucharla.

- Quizá antes, pero ya no – aceptó, acercándose aún más y acorralándome contra el tronco que tenía detrás y presionando su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverme, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo. – En cambio tú, sigues siendo una molestia, es lo único que está intacto dentro de ti. – dijo rozando con su nariz mi frente.

Un instinto primitivo me gritaba que lo alejara tan lejos como pudiera, pero no quería, algo aún más antiguo me alentaba y empujaba a estar más cerca de él. Y lo entendí. Seguía tan o más enamorada de él y empezaba a parecerme bien.

Abracé su cuello y me hundí en el pecho que temblaba frente a mí.

- ¿Miedo, Uchiha? – todavía estábamos en guerra y yo no estaba dispuesta a ser derrotada

- Sí, Yamanaka, comienzas a asustarme – susurró atrapando mi rostro y, antes de que me diera cuenta, besándome con un deseo y una pasión hasta este momento desconocidos para mí.

Sus labios eran insistentes y dominantes y yo formé parte del juego gustosa, aunque mi cuerpo amenazara con desmoronarse en cualquier momento. No era así como se imaginó este enfrentamiento cuando lo citó en el bosque, pero no le molestaba aún cuando se llenara de más veneno intoxicante y asfixiante del traidor.

No separamos jadeantes, aferrándonos a la mirada del otro.

- Eres más peligrosa que yo - su voz era ronca y entrecortada por no haber podido recuperar el aire.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, aunque sus manos seguían trémulas en mis mejillas, bajaron y se posaron en mi cintura. Algo me decía que estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no abalanzárseme de nuevo.

- Perdiste, Uchiha – dije mientras él alzaba las comisuras de sus labios y abría sus párpados, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que los dos nos habíamos rendido.

- Sí, no me lo recuerdes – volvió a reír tan honestamente y no evité acompañarlo. La vida volvía a calentarme las entrañas y mi pútrido corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho.

Este no era el final feliz que había soñado toda mi vida, ni siquiera era el príncipe azul que se suponía me salvaría de la alta torre en la que una malvada bruja me había encerrado; pero, por alguna razón, este principio me encantaba más que cualquier otro final.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué hay?

Sí..., hace mucho que no publico algo, ¿no?, pero me siento _algo_ bien con esto y me decidí a publicarlo para poder recibir sus críticas y comentarios.

Acepto tomatazos, ironías, pastelazos..., sólo aplasten el botoncito de abajo, ¡que no muerde!

Nos veremos.

PD: Es muy corto, como siempre, ¿verdad?


End file.
